In vehicle sharing businesses for bicycles, automobiles, and so on, theft is a big problem. In a known technique employed in a vehicle sharing business, when theft of a vehicle is detected by a system or system operator, the engine is stopped by remote control. According to this technique, by controlling the vehicle remotely at an early stage after theft of the vehicle is detected, a situation in which the vehicle is abandoned in a remote location can be avoided, and the vehicle can be recovered easily.